Army Archerd
|birth_place = Bronx, New York |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California |spouse=Joan Paul (1944-1969; divorced; 2 children) Selma (Fenning) Archerd (1969-2009; his death) }} Armand Andre "Army" Archerd (January 13, 1922Some sources, including IMDb and Variety cite 1919 as his year of birth; the Social Security Death Index cites 1922 – September 8, 2009) was an American columnist for Variety magazine for over fifty years before retiring his "Just for Variety" column in September 2005. In November 2005, Archerd began blogging for Variety and was working on a memoir when he died. Biography Archerd was born in The Bronx, New York, and graduated from UCLA in 1941. He was hired by Variety to replace columnist Sheilah Graham (former girlfriend of F. Scott Fitzgerald) in 1953. His "Just for Variety" column appeared on page two of Daily Variety and swiftly became popular in Hollywood. Archerd broke countless exclusive stories, reporting from film sets, announcing pending deals, giving news of star-related hospitalizations, marriages, and births. In 1984, he was given a star on Hollywood's Walk of Fame, in front of Mann's Chinese Theater, where he had emceed dozens of movie premieres. One of his most significant scoops was in his July 23, 1985, column, when he printed that Rock Hudson, despite denials from the actor's publicists and managers, was undergoing treatment for AIDS. Archerd was Jewish and a strong proponent of the Simon Wiesenthal Center and Holocaust awareness. He was married to Selma Archerd, a former actress from November 15, 1969 until his death. They had one child and lived in Westwood, Los Angeles, California. Archerd made four appearances on the popular, long-running game show The Hollywood Squares in the 1970s. His bluffs to questions from Peter Marshall became legendary, as he was able to fool contestants into believing his (often ridiculous) answers. Some say he was even better than the accepted champion in that regard, long-time participant John Davidson. He made several appearances in TV series, like Batman (episode 39), Mannix (1967), and Marcus Welby, M.D., and films such as The Young Runaways (1968), The Outfit (1973), Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976), Gable and Lombard (1976), California Suite (1978), The French Atlantic Affair (1979) and The Happy Hooker Goes Hollywood (1980). Archerd died at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center from a rare form of lung cancer (pleural mesothelioma), as a result of his exposure to asbestos in the Navy during World War II. Partial filmography *''Teacher's Pet'' (1958) - Himself(uncredited) *''A New Kind of Love'' (1963) - Onlooker (uncredited) *''Under the Yum Yum Tree'' (1963) - Writer (uncredited) *''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) - TV Announcer (uncredited) *''Kisses for My President'' (1964) - Reporter (uncredited) *''The Oscar'' (1966) - Press Conference Reporter (uncredited) *''Rough Night in Jericho'' (1967) - Waiter (uncredited) *''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) - Gorilla (uncredited) *''Wild in the Streets'' (1968) - Himself (uncredited) *''The Young Runaways'' (1968) - Himself *''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (1970) - Gorilla (uncredited) *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' (1971) - Referee *''The Thief Who Came to Dinner'' (1973) - Newsman (uncredited) *''The Outfit'' (1973) - Butler *''Gable and Lombard'' (1976) - Emcee *''Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' (1976) - Premiere MC *''California Suite'' (1978) - Himself *''The Happy Hooker Goes Hollywood'' (1980) - Himself *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' (1981) - Himself *''Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star'' (1986) - Television Host *''Repossessed'' (1990) - Himself References External links *Army Archerd's blog *Breitbart.com report of Army Archerd's death *[http://www.variety.com/index.asp?layout=columns_top5&categoryid=2&cs=1 Catalogue of "Just for Variety" columns written for Variety] * *Army Archerd Interview at Archive of American Television * Category:1922 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American columnists Category:Jewish American writers Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American television personalities Category:Deaths from mesothelioma Category:People from the Bronx Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:United States Navy officers Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Townsend Harris High School alumni Category:Burials at Hillside Memorial Park Cemetery Category:Journalists from New York City